


Run to You

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Jaime tries to fix some things that he did and his family did, Journey, they are meant to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Jaime goes on a journey where he tries to fix some things and to clean his name, later on he goes back to Brienne and some things have changed.





	Run to You

“Even if it’s going to break me, love.” Jaime whispered in her ear before breaking their hug.

“Where are you going…?”

“I need to make peace with some people...pay some debts and maybe atone for sins. Only then I will have peace, Brienne.” His hand caressed her face, not wanting to go away from her. Not when things were starting to get better in Westeros.

“Stay with me. I will fight anyone who speaks low of you.” She wasn't crying, but her eyes showed that him going would break her heart a little. “I wish I could go…”

“I prefer you to stay and protect our new queen.” Jaime knew that Sansa still had some time until she completely trusted him. She had her reasons, totally understandable, he had been a perfect ass back in the past.

Sansa Stark sat on the throne not even a week before, and Jaime feared deep down that someone would try to overthrow her out of her title. He didn't want another war, so he was glad that Brienne would be staying with the girl.

“When are you coming back?” Brienne held herself with pride then, probably trying not to crumble in front of him.

“Soon.” He saddled his horse, throwing one leg to the other side of the animal and looking sheepishly to his lady.

His ‘soon’ turned out to be four winters later. He went to the South of Westeros first, mending some broken alliances and sometimes failing, resulting in many broken ribs and unfortunately, almost deaths. Even with the hardships, Jaime kept going and he felt even more relieved when hearing about Queen Sansa's heat deeds. He wondered and dreamed almost every night about Brienne, her blue eyes staring softly at him while a smile formed on her lips.

There were six months where he stayed aboard a ship from the Greyjoy fleet, he met Yara and saw the way she acted when someone bright up Theon's name. She was still mourning and tried very hard to not show that, but he saw the way some people from her crew threw her pity looks. Jaime didn't dare say anything, he was still trying to not be killed by her.

“I don't like Lannisters, but I sure admire their determination.” She said one morning when she saw him scrubbing the mast, trying to clean the blood that stained. “What do you actually want, Lannister?”

Her sword came to rest next to his only hand left. He gulped and then looked up at her.

“Ask for forgiveness.”

“For what?”

“Everything…maybe I didn't do anything towards you. But my namesake did, and I want to mend some bridges before I die.”

She smiled mockingly.

“People can't forgive you for things you didn't do. But I can stop hating you less starting today.” She gave him her hand, they asked hands and before she departed from the upper floor of the ship, she turned around. “Go back to Winterfell, Jaime Lannister. I think you are good with the Gods for the next ten years…”

“Thank you, Lady Yara.”

Yara Greyjoy left him on Widow’s Watch on a cloudy morning, it had been raining for what Jaime noticed and when the lady of seas gave him a horse, he was surprised to notice that she actually mean it.

“Don’t die over frostbite…!” 

Her voice drifted through the wind and Jaime felt that he did everything he could these years to fix some things he and his family did over the years. Jaime hoped that Brienne would be safe and sound in Winterfell and maybe be happy by his return, he wasn’t sure if she had waited for him or if she moved on with her life.

Jaime followed the Broken Branch river until its end and then followed the trail that went north, he learned that it was always the best to keep going north if he ever felt lost in these lands. Especially when it was getting colder by the minute.

When approaching Hornwood lands he decided to keep a low profile there, he made his way under the land and then reached Kingsroad. Now it was a matter of some hours until he reaches Winterfell. The roads were still with no snow, even if winter was always constant in this part of Westeros. Jaime once told Brienne how much he hated the ‘fucking north’ but after being a nomad for almost four years, he find out that Winterfell somehow felt like home. Maybe because he knew she would be there.

His path crossed with his brother, Tyrion. He had the same curly hair and seemed to be laughing at whatever Podrick has been saying sitting next to him. Podrick was the first to notice Jaime approaching after getting down from his horse. The squire stood and ran towards Jaime, surprising him when the boy’s arms hugged him as if they were brothers or close friends. Tyrion turned, a look of shock on his face, and then came practically running too.

“Jaime!” He crouched on the ground to receive a hug from his brother. “Where have you been? For some time I thought you died, but then we got words of some Lannister lunatic on Essos...we all assumed it was you.”

“Remind me to never go back there…” He laughed nervously, remembering the nights he spent on their cell. getting beaten and interrogated. “Do I need to see Queen Sansa or can I, you know...I miss Brienne.”

Podrick and Tyrion shared a look. An amused one, and then Tyrion patted Jaime’s shoulder.

“Brienne should be going back to her house at this time of the day...her place is near the red tree that Lord Bran used to go to. Tomorrow you can meet the queen, Jaime.”

He walked then, guiding his horse in the middle of Winterfell and receiving odd looks from some people who clearly were surprised to see him there. Something about the way Tyrion and Podrick acted before made him a little nervous to go and see Brienne. Oh, she must be so mad… or maybe she moved on. 

Arya Stark stopped right in front of him. She was taller than he remembered and her face was utterly mad, at him. Her hand went to her knife at the side of her hip but then she breathed in and out...than turned on her hells and dissapeared in the crowd. Jaime had no idea what just happened.

The walking until he reached the red tree was calm and without any more reencounters, but then when he saw a house of stones and with the fire on, seeing the smoke coming out of the ceiling. His heart skipped a beat. Candles were probably lit up too, because he could see a silhouette behind the curtains of one of the windows.

He tied his horse to one of the branches in front of the house, he noticed there was another horse there too. A white one, probably Brienne’s.

He knocked on the door with his hand made of gold, the blood rushing through his ears and making him a little dizzy by so much going on inside his heart and inside his heart. He wondered what he would do when seeing Brienne after so many years.

Her blue eyes were the first thing he noticed. Then they became angry, filled with red rage and some tears forming on the corner of her eyes. 

She took a step forwards and punched Jaime right on the face, then proceeding of giving short punches on his chest. they didn’t hurt that much, only a uncomfortable throbbing that he was ignoring. He missed her so much. Brienne’s movement became slow and then she hugged him with unusual delicacy.

“Four years is not ‘soon’...Gods, Jaime!” Her lips were on him, devouring his mouth and then dragging him inside the house. She pinned him against the door that was closed and then stopped and took a step back when Jaime tried to grab her hair. “I need to show you something.”

She grabbed his hand, guiding him to another room where the candle was still lit. Brienne opened the door slightly, enough to make Jaime able to see what was inside. A little girl, with platinum blond hair, slept on a little bed. She was peacefully snoring, with her hands under her cheeks and her mouth slightly open.

“Her name is Catelyn.”

She whispered to him. And when he looked at Brienne, he knew what that meant.

That little girl was his daughter.

“I’m sorry, my love.”

“You didn’t know, I didn’t know...and it’s not as if you left me. You just went to sort some things before coming back.” She closed the door.

They both walked to another room, her bedroom for what he noticed. She sat on the edge of the mattress and he followed her.

“There were difficult months, but then...I believed you would come back. I’m still mad though, fours fucking years!”

Jaime caught her hand, bringing to his lips and kissing the back of it.

“It’s all done...Lady Yara even gave me a ride to Widow’s Watch.”

She smiled, sweetly and blushing, an unusual and perfect color on her face.

“You’ve been making friends then…”

“Not quite that...my only desire was to com back. I apologize for taking so long.”

“I know it wasn’t easy. You can make people hate you fast and I feared that bloody consequences would reach you.”

“Well...they did. But nothing I couldn’t handle.”

They had hours of peace and love before waking up to the sound of their daughter crying on her sleep, Jaime feared that someone was hurting his daughter but Brienne assured him it was normal for babies to cry. She brought Catelyn to their bed, placing her little body between them and Jaime couldn’t sleep anymore, he was happy to finally have the chance of act as a father for the first time in his life. His hand caressed the little blond head of his child and the little girl purred.

Jaime looked at Brienne then, she had her eyes closed again and seemed to be almost asleep. He run down with his fingers his lover’s profile and then placed his hands over her hand. The two most important people in his life were sleeping peacefully right next to him.

He smiled.

 

**THE END**


End file.
